Underground
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change as the story goes on. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story. What to expect in this story, AU, underage drinking, character bashing, lemons/limes, slight to aggressive OOC, accidental child abandoned, you'll see how that comes into play in a later chapter…a few other things I might be forgetting…and before someone says something like Ochako is going to be bashed…no, I don't think anyone from 1-A will be bashed here…please enjoy the first chapter.**

16-year-olds Momo Yaoyorozu, Shouto Todoroki, Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya, four friends since birth sat in the living room of Tsuyu's and Izuku's shared apartment as snow fell from the sky and the wind howled outside the window. Tsuyu sighed as she took her phone out and ran her fingers across the screen. Confused, Momo arched a brow and crossed her arms, "What are you doing, Tsu?"

"Texting our regulars and letting them know that Underground is going to be closed due to the snowstorm," setting the phone down, Tsuyu looked at the black-haired young woman and bicolor young man and shook her head, "Are you two going to stay for the night?" the two looked at each other before looking at the dark green-haired young woman, "You two don't have to, but it's going to get worse, so I just thought it might be better if you two stayed here for the night,"

"Sure," Shouto sighed and shook his head, "We appreciate it," Tsuyu and Izuku nodded as the wind continued to howl outside.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat up on their bed as the snow continued to heavily fall. Tsuyu looked up from her phone and shook her head, "They're not happy we didn't open our doors tonight, Izuku,"

"I know," Izuku sighed and set his phone down, "I've got a few messages, but we're doing this out of the safety for everyone," Tsuyu hummed as she set her phone down and she laid down, "Are you okay?"

Tsuyu hummed again as she turned on her side and nuzzled under the covers, "Goodnight, Izuku," Izuku nodded before he laid down and wrapped an arm around Tsuyu and the two fell asleep.

Momo and Shouto sat on the bed in the spare room as Momo looked down at her phone as she frowned and shook her head, "Not too many people are happy about this decision."

"Hmm, but if we didn't do what we did, many people would've gotten stuck and that would've caused a problem," Momo inhaled slowly as she nodded before setting her phone down and laid down as she wrapped an arm around Shouto's torso and leaned up against him, "Are you okay?" Momo hummed and slowly nodded as she drifted off to sleep.

Turning off the light, Shouto laid back and closed his eyes as Momo moaned and nuzzled closer to him.

**I know that this first chapter is a tad on the short side, but I'm working on something…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Keep reading.**

**Guest: It is a type of bar that serves teenagers.**

**Sharquan: …no, no one there.**

**Mjhammer824: Questions? Well…ask your questions…if it has something to do with the accidental child abandonment thing, that's going to be answered soon.**

**Enjoy the second chapter everyone.**

The four friends walked down the street as the snow began to melt around them. Days have passed since the snowstorm. Stopping at the corner, the four looked around in silence before they turned and walked down the street with their heads down. Coming across a lone building the four quickly ran towards it. Looking back, they saw a truck drive down the street before they ran behind the building. Opening the doors to underground shelter, the four stepped down the stairs as Izuku closed the door behind them.

Shouto and Izuku turned the lights on after reaching the landing and the four looked around as Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "Well…we've been closed all week and a lot of our regulars weren't too happy about it…but they'll get over it after tonight,"

"Hopefully Bakugou doesn't make a fool out of himself and Ochako can keep him under control," Momo sighed before looking at her boyfriend, "Shouta, give me a hand in the back," Shouta nodded before the two of them walked away from the green-haired duo.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he mumbled under his breath, "Bakugou not make a fool of himself? You have a better chance at meeting Jack Frost," he looked over to Tsuyu and saw she had her head down, "Tsuyu? Is something wrong?"

"Izuku…that day is coming up," Tsuyu answered in an emotionless tone and the air between the two grew still as Tsuyu walked past Izuku and shook her head, "I know the four of us agreed never to bring it up, but it gets hard after so long and we never heard anything about it since that day,"

Izuku inhaled slowly before he walked up behind Tsuyu and wrapped his arms around, surprising her, "I know, Tsuyu, and we're probably going to do a terrible job these next few days, but we have each other for support and our customers don't come here to listen to our petty story,"

Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "I guess you're right," Tsuyu stepped away from Izuku and Izuku stared at her in confusion, "We better help Momo and Shouta before we open our doors," Izuku nodded before the two of them followed Momo and Shouta.

Loud music filled the air as other teens laughed and drank while Tsuyu, Izuku, Momo and Shouta sat behind the bar cleaning the glasses, "Hey!" the four looked up to see a blond teen boy around their age, glaring at them with narrowed red eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you four! You close your doors all week an-"

"Bakugou," Shouta said calmly and got the attention of the hotheaded teen as the bicolor teen continued, "There was a horrible snowstorm earlier this week and we couldn't get out until today. We're not going to get in trouble because our clientele wants to be stubborn,"

"What did you say, icy-hot! Do you think you're-"

"Katsuki," a bubbly brunette stood next to him and shook her head, "I told you not to start tonight. They had a reason not to open this week. They actually care about their customers and their safety," Katsuki groaned and shook his head as the brunette looked at the four and frowned, "I'm so sorry guys, but this week has been a total mess and-"

"It's fine, Ochako," Momo assured, "A lot of regulars weren't happy about our decision this week, so we saw this coming," nodding, Ochako turned and led Katsuki away from the bar.

The four looked around and spotted several other patrons staring at them with questionable looks before they turned and went back to their drinks and food as they talked amongst themselves. Izuku sighed and the three looked up at him as he turned his back towards them, "I'm going to see if there's anything to do in the back. Come get me if anything happens," Momo and Shouta nodded as Tsuyu frowned and her eyes followed Izuku.

Momo and Shouta looked at Tsuyu and Momo suggested, "Why don't you go talk to him?" Tsuyu looked at her and Momo shook her head, "We all know that day is coming, it's bothering all of us, an-" Tsuyu nodded and followed Izuku.

Shouta looked at Momo and shook his head, "You know it's an unspoken rule that we don't talk about that. The four of us-"

"I know Shouta, but no matter how much we refuse to speak about it, the harder it gets," Momo inhaled slowly as she stepped closer to the bicolored teen and frowned, "What about you? You tend to close yourself off around this time of the year," Shouta nodded before they turned and continued to clean the glasses.

The green-haired duo stood in the back, counting supplies when Tsuyu looked at Izuku and cleared her throat, "Izuku, we're going to have to talk abou-"

"There's nothing to talk about, Tsuyu," Izuku looked up and shook his head, "The four of us act differently on that day and there's nothing we can do. We only have each other for support and that's the way it's always going to be." Izuku reached up and patted the top of Tsuyu's head as he inhaled slowly, "Right now we have a few pissed off customers to worry about. Let's get these numbers and go back and help Momo and Shouta,"

"Right," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and shook her head before she and Izuku continued to count the supplies.

**Things will be picking up in the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NeooGamer93: Probably. Yeah, I wasn't aware of that and I wasn't feeling well while writing it, so I noticed some mistakes were made after posting it.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

The four sat in a backroom, the sound of the music barely penetrating the closed door. Momo sighed as the three looked at her as she stood up and shook her head, "We can do this. We'll just have to open up earlier than usual for the rest of the week an-" before she could finish, the music got louder and the four looked back to Katsuki and Ochako staring at them before stepping into the room, closing the door behind them, "What is it you two? We've told all our customers that they aren't allowed back here an-"

"There's a situation out on the floor," Ochako frowned, "We didn't know what to do, so someone of us decided to come and get you,"

"What could be going on?" Shouto narrowed his eyes slightly, "If someone has been drinking too much, have Iida escort them out, that isn't a problem. Someone always drinks too much at Underground and you two should be aware of-"

"Not that, icy-hot!" Katsuki snapped and the four looked at the hotheaded blond, "There are four adults here and they've threatened to call the cops, but some of us tackled them and we've got them tied up in the front room,"

"Then what's the problem?" Izuku shook his head, "Get rid of them. Pour some alcohol on them, put them somewhere away from here, call the cops and they'll get in trouble for public intoxication, problem-"

"The thing is…you four are going to want to talk to them, Deku," Ochako frowned and the four looked at her in confusion, "Just go talk to them before we throw them out." Without uttering another word, the two walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Looking at each other in confusion, Tsuyu took a deep breath before standing up, "We better go see who's here and why they threatened us and how they go in. No adult has ever found Underground before, so who and how found it now?" the others nodded in agreement before they stood up and walked out of the room.

The four entered the front room and their eyes widened when they spotted four, middle-aged woman, one with long, black hair, another one with shoulder length white hair and the other tow with dark green hair, tied down to chairs. Looking up at the teenagers, the woman with black hair spoke, "What's the meaning of this? All of you are just kids, you shouldn't be allowed to run this facility an-"

"How did you get in here?" Momo hissed through her teeth, "No adult has ever set foot in Underground since we opened our doors a few years ago," the air grew still before Momo growled and punched the wall next to her, "How did you-"

"Momo," Shouto's eyes widened as he pulled his girlfriend back, "You need to calm down, Momo. This will make matters-"

"You can't tell me you're not pissed, Shouto, and what about you two?" Momo looked at Izuku and Tsuyu, "We know them and-"

"Iida!" Izuku snapped and a blue-haired, glasses wearing young man stepped into the room, "Get rid of them. Take them as far away as possible, knock them out and pour liquor on them. After that, call the cops and get away,"

"What? Midori-" before he could finish, Tsuyu jabbed her elbow into his side and he looked at her in confusion, "As-"

"Listen to us, Iida," Shouto crossed his arms and shook his head, "We're the managers of Underground, you work for us without questioning our motive. Izuku said get rid of them. You don't have to kill them, just make sure they got in trouble,"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Iida," Tsuyu said sternly, crossing her arms, "You knew what you were getting into when you first started working for us. Now get rid of them before someone gets here and we all get in trouble,"

"Can we ask something before all of this happens?" the white-haired woman asked and the five looked down at her, Momo's, Tsuyu's, Izuku's and Shouto's eyes narrowed, "Who are you four? Why do you want to get rid of us this badly? Where are your parents?"

"They left us," Tsuyu shook her head, "We've been on our own for a while now. We have each other for support and that's all there is to it. We don't need them. If they cared about us, they would've came looking for us instead of walking away like that,"

"And…and what are your names?" the woman with long green hair questioned, "Your friends names are Momo, Shouto and Izuku, but what is yours? We would like to-"

"You don't have a right to know anything," Momo warned, "Just be lucky we're having our bouncer take you somewhere and knock you out. If we wanted to, we could have you taken down to the firing range for setting foot here, but we're not that cruel. Unlike our families, we do have hearts to share between us,"

"And how do you know your families intentionally left you?" the other green-haired woman arched a brow, "What if they were just as devastated as you were when they lost you? What are you going to do then? Are you-"

"They're not looking for us," Izuku shook his head and inhaled slowly, "There were no missing person reports about us. We were on our own for a while now and like Tsuyu said, the four of us have been there for each other, and now our bouncer, Tenya Iida is going to take you four out of here and get you away from Underground before anything happens…don't come back," the four turned and walked away as Tenya sighed and walked over to the four adults.

**Well…I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and I am back writing my stories and the one-shots will return on Monday. I'm also going to take New Years' off because…my holiday rule, so no updates on that day either. Enjoy.**


End file.
